just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Wouldn't It Be Nice?
Wouldn't It Be Nice? is the fourth comic in Season 4 of Sibling Rivalries, and is the 33rd comic total. Due to the birth of Aiden Wilson now being non-canon to the continuity of the series, this comic has been confirmed as non-canon by GTA Nerd. See Aiden's page for more information. Plot Maureen is revealed to be pregnant with her and Hector's child; however, the rest of the siblings are in surprise when the baby ends up being born two months early. Character Appearances ♥ = character's debut ♠ = character does not speak throughout comic ♣ = character is mentioned only ♦ = character appears in a speaking/non-speaking cameo only McReary-Wilson Family * Patrick McReary * Francis McReary * Gerald McReary * Derrick McReary * Kate McReary * Aiden Wilson ♥ * Maureen McReary-Wilson * Hector Wilson McReary Siblings' Friends * Angel Chacon ♦ * Salvador Real ♦ * Eduardo Tena ♦ * Claude ♦ * Pablo Torres ♦ * David Saldivar ♦ * Braulio Guillen ♦ * Armando Vasquez ♦ * Salvador Martinez ♦ * Tony Gonzales ♦ * Jose Gonzales ♦ Wilson Family * Adrian Wilson ♦ * Troy Wilson ♦ * Louis Wilson ♦ Antagonists * Joel Gonzales ♣ Others * Michael Jacob Trivia/Goofs * This comic marks the first appearance of Aiden Wilson, Maureen and Hector's newborn child, and the half-brother to the rest of the McRearys. Aiden is also the last addition to the series' main cast. The character is now non-existent in the series. * Maureen mentioned becoming pregnant at the end of the previous comic "Portrait of a Football Player". **In real life, it would be illogical for Aiden to be born so early; in the series Maureen was only pregnant with Aiden for a couple of days, while in real life pregnancy lasts for an average of 38 weeks. Apparently Aiden ended up being born early due to Maureen becoming surprised when Hector tripped and spilled orange juice on her, which causes her water bag to break. * The comic's title is a reference to the "All Grown Up!" episode of the same name. It is also a reference to Maureen's line in the comic, "It will be so nice to have a sixth kid to care for and love.. wouldn't it?". * Second comic to have its title in the form of a question. ("Do You Get The Message?") * Many of the siblings' friends only make cameo appearances with 1-2 lines only in this comic. * It is revealed that San Salvador has an older brother named Crisitino, who is at a college in El Salvador earning his master's degree. * Angel and Tony are revealed to not have any siblings. * This comic was released exactly one year after "Patrick McReary: School President". This is the first comic to share the same release date with a previous comic. **This is also the first comic that the Wisconsin Elementary School appears in since the said comic. * Jose says that his brother is currently in juvenile detention, referring to the climax of "Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter)". * For the first time, Packie's three other teachers are revealed (who are 5th/6th Grade teachers); besides his math homeroom Mr. Jacob, his teachers are Mr. Richards the science teacher, Mrs. Pratt the language arts teacher (and also Gerry's homeroom teacher), and Mrs. Stevens the social studies teacher, and the most strict teacher of all. * Aiden's birth in this comic contradicts the future scene at the end of the Season 1 comic "Yearning to be Young", since he was not seen with the other McReary siblings in that comic. However, this was simply because the character Aiden did not exist in 2013. He could have also simply been out of the room at the time. **The future scene takes place in the year 2033, which would make Aiden 18 years old. He could possibly be in college at the time the scene was shown. * Originally in one scene in this comic, Troy Wilson would have said "I bet he is going to grow up to be just like me!", referring to Aiden. This is a reference to the fact that Aiden is based off of Dil Pickles from Rugrats, and Troy is based off of Dil as he appeared in the spin-off series All Grown Up!, where he is completely different. * This is, by far, the last comic to mention the McReary siblings' biological father. References Category:Non-Canon Comics Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:SR Comics